The Legacy Continues: Travel in Time
by The princess of the night
Summary: What happens when a mysterious demon arrives in the Halliwell manor? Piper, Phobe, and Paige will take an unexpected journey and are placed face to face with a fierce enemy. Better than it sounds I hope, rated to be safe, PLEASE review!
1. Brakum

The Legacy Continues:

Travel in Time

Princess of the night

Chapter One

Brakum

For all of time the world had remained calm, protected, and ignorant. Only few knew of the dangers that were present. These few were the ones who knew about the magical world. Demons threatened the lives of innocent people everyday, all around the world. Witches fought the demons and spent their most of their lives protecting the people of the world. Though, some witches went their entire lives without ever even seeing a demon let alone fighting one. The magical would had all been awaiting the arrival of three very special witches for centuries. They had been waiting for The Charmed Ones. Three witches with great power. They would posses the Power of Three, a power that could vanquish almost any demon.

In the 20th century, there had been born three daughters to a powerful family of witches. For their own protection when they were young, their powers had been bound and their destiny kept a secret from them. They were raised by their grandmother after their mother died and their father had left. When their grandmother died, their powers were released and their destiny revealed. or three years they battled the demons that continually threatened them or the innocent people around them. After three years of being witches, the oldest sister was killed by a demon. The power of three was destroyed with her, until a family secret came to light.

After their parents had divorced, their mother had fallen for her whiteliter Sam. The two had a child, another sister, who they gave up at birth because it was forbidden for witches and whiteliters to be together. The three remaining sisters reunited and the power of Three was Reborn, along with The Charmed Ones.

The destiny of The Charmed Ones was thought by many to be a glamorous, exciting one. However, the sister didn't find it so exciting. Continually they had to stop their lives to fight demons and now, when demons attacked them, their family was put in danger. The youngest sister had recently married. The oldest sister had fought and gained the ability to marry her whiteliter years ago, and now had two sons. The three had been through so much, they had been witches for nearly nine years now, and there had been sacrifices to make and rewards to cherish. Sometimes they felt lucky to see the next sunrise.

Piper Halliwell sat on the window seat in her bedroom. She sighed, being the oldest of The Charmed Ones she had to stay strong, but her current situation was difficult. She glanced back at the empty bed in the room and felt sadness consume her heart. Her husband, Leo, was not there. He hadn't been there for so long now. Somehow, Leo had gotten caught in the screwed up destiny that Piper and her sisters shared. The only way to save his life had been to freeze him in a crystallized structure. When Piper thought about it, he was dead inside the crystal, but if they completed their destiny they could get him back and unfreeze him. Piper, however, had no idea what was going to happen, so she just had to go on without Leo for now and get him back as soon as she could.

At the sound of crying, Piper looked over at the baby monitor on the bedside table. She pushed her long, dark brown hair back as she got up and went to the room that her sons, Wyatt and Chris, shared. Chris had been the one crying. The two-year-old stood in his crib and waited for his mother to come and get him. "Ok, here I am." Piper lifted her son over the side of the crib and turned to see four-year-old Wyatt sitting up, his feet dangling over his bed. "Morning sweetie." She smiled at him.

"Mornin." Wyatt replied with a sleepy smile.

"Common, let's go get some breakfast." Piper pushed some blond hair out of Wyatt's eyes as he made his way to the door.

"Breakfast sounds good." Came the voice of Billy as she came down the stairs from the attic. The college student was tired, she had been up all night looking into some demon information and Piper hadn't had the heart to wake her when she fell asleep in front of The Book of Shadows.

"You'll have to have breakfast on the go today. You've gotta get to class." Piper reminded her. Billy moaned at the statement and accompanied Piper and her kids down to the kitchen. Piper was glad that Billy was around to keep her company, but she still missed her sisters. Ever since Billy had befriended the sisters she had become like part of the family. Piper's sisters however had been around less and less. The middle sister, Phoebe, had recently gotten her own penthouse and was enjoying the convenience of living in downtown San Francisco where she worked. Piper's other sister (half-sister actually), Paige, had left two weeks ago right after her weeding with Henry. Paige and her new husband were expected to be home sometime this weekend. They had decided that as soon as they got home they would live at Halliwell manor until they found a house of their own.

Billy had run out of the house for her class quickly. After Piper got her sons their breakfasts and all cleaned up and dressed the three sat in the conservatory. Piper watched as her sons played with their toys. Chris hurried over to her, holding out a teddy bear. The boys played well together and piper only had to yell at Wyatt once for orbing away one of Chris' toys. Chris hadn't come into his powers yet, and Piper was glad of that. One magical child was enough to deal with at once.

Of course, Wyatt had never been a normal child, not even for being the son of a Charmed One. Wyatt was the twice-blessed child. He was the first born male in the Halliwell family for centuries, and bestowed with power greater than any other being. They had traveled a long road to keep him safe. Someone that they thought had been their ally had tried to kill him. But, with the help of someone that they all become very close to they saved him and saved the future. Chris, Piper's second son, had come from twenty-five years in the future to help save Wyatt. In Chris' time, Wyatt was a powerful source of evil that ruled over the world. They had prevented this future from becoming a reality more than once though.

Piper froze when she heard something thud upstairs. She got slowly to her feet and looked toward the stairs. Wyatt had stopped playing and was gazing at the ceiling. "Wyatt, you stay here with Chris. Mommy will be right back and if you see any demons you take your brother and orb somewhere safe. Ok?" Piper walked out of the room.

Suddenly, blue lights appeared next to her in the room. Piper yelled and jumped back. "Paige!" Piper glared at her youngest sister and her new brother-in-law as they orbed in.

"Oh, hi Piper." Paige smiled guiltily, "sorry. Did we scare you?"

"Yeah!" Piper yelled, "I thought there was a demon in the house and then you pop up and scare the crap outa me!"

"There's a demon in the house?" Paige looked around cautiously.

"I heard something upstairs, I'm on my way up to check it out. Can you stay with the boys a minute?"

"Oh…" Paige bit her lip, "That was probably our luggage. I orbed it our room a minute ago."

"Great! That's some way to come home after two weeks, scare me for no reason at all!" Piper sighed. "So, how was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing." Henry replied as he went over to play with Wyatt and Chris.

Paige smiled at her husband before turning back to Piper, "Greece is _so_ beautiful. Our hotel room had a gorgeous view of the ocean. It…" There was a loud thud as the front door burst open. Piper screamed as she spun around to see who had just crashed through the door.

"I can't do this anymore! It's not working! I can't spend the rest of my life worrying about thei, but I _can't help it_! " Phoebe Halliwell slammed the door closed behind her, "I'm never gonna find true love! I'm never gonna have that little girl from my vision!"

"Phoebe!" Piper had her hand over her heart, "What is it with you two? Is everyone trying to give me a heart attack?"

"oh, piper, I'm sorry sweaty!" Phoebe hurried over to her big sister, "Paige! You're home!" she hugged her quickly, "how was Greece?"

"Uh… it was beautiful." Paige nodded, "I was just saying to Piper that the scenery really made me want to start painting again."

"I don't think there will be time for that." The sisters turned at once to see a tall figure standing in the front entrance of the house. He had on long black robes. His hair was white and thin. His face was skeletal and pale, and his body was slightly hunched forward as though age had worn him down.

"Demon!" Phoebe yelled.

"Henry stay in there with the boys!" Paige ordered. Henry grabbed Wyatt and put him next to his brother and crouched in front of them, guarding them from anything that might come their way and praying that if there was to much danger that Wyatt would orb the three of them away.

The demon, however, did not react. The Charmed Ones looked at him for a moment before Piper reached out her hands to blow him up. The blast his him, but he seemed unaffected.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded

"My name is Brakum. I am here to make our goals much easier to accomplish. The switch is the best way to option the advantage we need."

"What the hell are you talkin about, and who's this 'we' you keep mentioning?" Piper raised her eyebrow ang looked around. The demons only reply was to raise both of his hands toward the sisters.

"What's he doing?" Paige asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Phoebe replied.

Suddenly, a vortex burst open directly behind Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, and in the blink of an eye it was gone again. But so were the sisters. Henry hurried to see what had happened. The demon was gone, and Henry was alone with Wyatt and Chris, but only for a moment.

"What happened?"

Henry spun toward the stairs to see who had raised the question.


	2. Who are you?

1Chapter Two

Who are you?

"What happened?" Phoebe blinked as the blinding light that had surrounded them dissipated.

"I don't know." Piper mumbled next to her sister, "That damn demon. As soon as I see him I'm gonna blow him into a thousand pieces."

"He's not here…" Paige registered where they were first, "That's really weird… we're upstairs." The sisters looked around. They were in the hallway on the landing between the stairs to the attic and the stairs to the first floor. "Why would the demon transport us here?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it…"

"There you guys are!" The sisters turned to see a teenage girl coming up the stairs. She had long, curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. There was something almost familiar in her bold, beautiful features. "I thought you said that Brakum was here. We just searched the house and he's defiantly not here. You might wanna make sure there's not something up with your premontions." She nodded at Phoebe.

"…Did you just say… Brakum… the demon…?" Piper asked, not understanding what was happening, but she had heard something familiar and she was going to go with it.

The girl raise a graceful eyebrow at Piper, "…yeah… the demon. I don't know how many other Brakums you know, but…" there was a pause, "…are you guys ok? I don't know, there's something… different about you…" She paused again before shrugging and smiled at them. The sisters almost gasped, there was something so familiar about that smile… it made her look like Phoebe…but it could be… could it…?

"Wait a minute…!" Paige looked at the girl confused

"What's up?" the girl looked at her again, the smile slowly leaving her face.

"um… what's up is that we wanna know who you are and what you're doing in our house!" Paige demanded.

The girl looked at her for a moment, "Funny. What is this some kind of joke? Nice one guys…" she remarked kind of sarcastically. "ok, I'll play along. I live here, remember." She laughed again and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Piper yelled

There was a loud explosion from the floor above them and they all looked up. The young girl was the only one who didn't seem disturbed by it. She looked toward the stairs and yelled, "Chris! What did you do now?" Piper didn't move. Chris was up there… was he ok, what happened?

Before piper had time to react there came an angry reply, "Why do you always assume that it was me?"

The girl sighed, rolled her eyes, and started up the stairs. The sisters followed her quickly. When they reached the attic they say three people gathered around the table of potion ingredients. There were two younger children, probably about ten years old each, a boy and a girl. There was also a young man with tousled brown hair with his back turned to them. "Because it usually is you." the girl said joining the other three.

"Hey! That one wasn't me, it was Peter!" the young man turned and they could see his face.

"Chris!" Piper yelled.

The boy turned to his mother in shock, "What?"

"What happened?"

"I just said, it was Peter, I didn't do it!"

"How… how… how did this happen!"

"It was just a mistake in the potion! It's not that big of a deal Mom!"

"No! not that!" Piper waved away his comment, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Piper, calm down, something is obviously wrong, you need to stay calm." Paige grabbed Piper's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? How can I stay calm?" Piper pointed at Chris, "I just left you downstairs!"

"No you didn't , I've been up here!"

"No, not _you_! You were _TWO-YEARS-OLD_ when I left you!"

"What?"

"Paige and Henry and Phoebe came home and you were playing with you teddy bear in the conservatory with Wyatt and Henry when this…Brakum… showed up!"

"Did you say you say Brakum?" the young girl asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes." Piper took a deep breath.

"What year was it?"

"and, you said Chris was… two-years-old?"

Yes." Phoebe answered because Piper looked like she was going to blow something up.

"That's not good."

"What do you mean 'not good'?" Paige asked.

"Brakum is an upper level demon who is part of a… I guess you could call them an organization… of a few demons that are trying to take over." She paused and looked at Chris, who nodded for her to continue. "We've been fighting them recently, and the only way to defeat them is with a technique that is used by The Charmed Ones… you… kind of… but Brakum… his power is to control the time stream…"

"The time stream…? I don't think I like where this is going." Phoebe muttered to her sisters.

"They couldn't get close enough to kill The Charmed Ones… so it looks like he switched The Charmed Ones from our time with you… from the future. We were concerned about Brakum's power, but we didn't really pay much attention to him, and when you… when the Phoebe from our time… said that she had a premonition of Brakum in the house we went to look for him… but that must have been when he attacked them."

No one spoke for a moment. "ok, this alright… we can fix this… how far into the future are we?" Paige finally spoke up.

"well, I'm nineteen." Chris explained.

"nineteen…! So… we're seventeen years in the future." Piper shook her head slowly.

"Wait… I don't get one thing…" Phoebe looked at Chris and the girl. "if we, well the future us, could beat them then why would they bring us here?"

"Brakum can't move people threw the time stream… he's not that powerful… yet." Chris answered her, "He can only trade people, an even exchange… to keep the balance. But he switched them with you because you don't have the power to defeat them, not if you're from seventeen years in the past. There's an event that advanced your powers, but you haven't lived it yet. You don't have the power, or the connection with the rest of us to stop them."

"What connection?"

"Here… it's not just you three that fight the demons… it's a family thing." The girl smiled at them, then at Chris.

"Wait… family…" Phoebe stared at the girl in front of her. She had seen this girl before, and now she knew where. "It's you…!"

"Phoebe what are you talking about?" Piper asked. No one paid any attention to her, however.

"yeah…" the girl smiled at her. "my names Prue. Prudence Malinda Halliwell. And you would be correct in thinking that I'm your daughter."

"you're Phoebe's daughter? The one from the premonition?" Piper asked in shock. Prue smiled at her aunt and nodded.

"wait… then, who are these two…?" Paige asked, almost hopefully.

"This is Peter and Patty." The two children looked at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige but didn't move when they were addressed.

"Who are they?" Piper asked slightly cautiously.

"uh… well…." Chris didn't want to reveal too much about the future to witches from the past, "I don't know if I should…"

"Chris, tell them." Prue looked at her cousin.

"But what about the consequences? We could risk changing the future."

"No we don't. Trust me, this is all gonna be fine. They're supposed to know what happens. It's part of destiny. We risk changing things if we don't tell them."

"No, I think Chris' right. The less we know the better." Phoebe said to her daughter.

"No, trust me. I had a premonition. We're supposed to tell you who everyone here is. You need to know the future of your family in order for it to exist the way it is now, the way it's meant to exist."

"You got all that from a premonition?" Phoebe was impressed.

"Prue's powers are very developed. She can match up with the abilities of some of the most powerful seers in the world." Chris smiled, "ok, well Peter and Penny here are twins. Their ten years old, and they're your kids Phoebe."

"…my… kids… I have more than one child?" Phoebe looked at the twins standing in front of her. They both had the same cocoa brown eyes as Pure did. Peter had dark brown hair while Patty's was a shinning waterfall of straight black hair just reaching her slim shoulders. All three of Phoebe's children had on jeans. Peter was sporting a white T-shirt with a royal blue button-up shirt over it. Patty had a baby blue shirt with short sleeves. And Prue was wearing a low cut yellow halter-top.

Phoebe couldn't believe what she had just found out. These two beautiful girls and this precious little boy were her children. She had thought that she would have been lucky to have one little girl, but now she found out that she had her girl and more children. It was like a dream come true for Phoebe. "Is it… just the three of you or are there some other children that I should know about?"

"Nope, you have three of them. No more, no less." Chris smiled. Phoebe saw a smile creep onto Peter's lips as well. She wondered briefly what he was smiling about before Pure gave the reasoning.

"Just us, Prudence Malinda Halliwell, premonitions, flying, and cloning. Named after your late sister. Patty Lynn Halliwell, levitation and control over fire, named after your mother. And Peter Jacob Halliwell, empath and fire-starter, named after…" Prue stopped and looked at her brother before continuing, "…named after… someone."

"Someone…? Who?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you." Prue shrugged off the question.

"Patty and Peter here work well together. He can start fires and she can control them. Twins can come in pretty handy… when they're together. Apart they're not much good."

"Chris!" it was the first thing that they had heard from either twin. It had been Patty who had yelled indignantly at her cousin.

Chris just laughed at her. "Ok, they're not completely useless."

"We should probably look for a way to get you guys back to your own time, and get your future selves back here. The demons will probably try to attack now that you're here and they have the advantage." Prue suggested, walking to the podium where the Book of Shadows lay. She began to flip threw the pages, "I'll help you with that. Chris; you, Peter, and Patty keep working on that potion for the clone demons."

"Yeah, we don't want them to attack again and not have a vanquishing potion to greet them with." Chris turned back to the potion he was working on.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue continued to search threw The Book without finding anything to help them. Chris, Patty, and Peter had nearly completed the vanquishing potion when Chris next started conversation. "Wasn't everyone suppoes to come help out with the demons? I thought Paige (our Paige) had told everyone to get over here."

"She did, but no one could come right away." Pure said looking up, "Sydney couldn't get here until nap time was done and Wyatt is in the underworld."

"What?" Piper asked alarmed, "Why is he in the underworld?" she hoped that the answer wasn't that they hadn't saved Wyatt from becoming evil. She thought that everything had been fixed. How could things go wrong again?

"Don't worry mom." Chris grinned, "he's just trying to find out some more information about the demons we're up against. He's gonna be fine. Wyatt is a big boy now, he can take care of himself. Besides, Dad went with him, he'll make sure that nothing happens."

Piper froze in the middle of turning a page in The Book, "Dad…? Leo…?" Piper looked back up at Chris.

"…Yeah…" Chris raised his eyebrow at his mother in confusion.

Phoebe explained, "Right now, in our time, Leo's frozen."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that time. Well he's home and he's fine." Chris reassured Piper. There were a few minutes of silence before Chris once again broke it. "Prue? Where's the princess? She doesn't have any reason not be up here helping us."

"She's downstairs. She's listening to her ipod so she wouldn't hear us even if we called her."

"Of course she would. She's part whiteliter, she'd here us. She's just ignore us."

Prue laughed, "yeah, she's waiting for her phone to ring. She's preoccupied at the moment." The sisters looked at each other and wondered who they were talking about.

Just then, blue lights filled the room. A young girl, about Prue's age appeared next to Chris. "Hey yall, what's going on? Any demon action I missed?" The girl had shoulder length, wavy, jet black hair and hazel eyes. She wore a green tank top with sequence lining the top and a pair of black jeans with a design of silver beads down the right leg.

"Nice of you to show up Syd."

"Shut it Chris. I'm here now, but if you want me to leave then keep talkin like that." The girl glared at Chris, chewing her gum without even having noticed the presence of the visitors from the past. "What? Do you think I'm completely irresponsible Prue?" she demanded suddenly.

"No, I was just wondering where the kids where." Prue put her hands up as though to signify defeat.

"They're downstairs." The girl said in a familiarly annoyed way. It was just then that the girl caught sight of The Charmed Ones. "What's up? There's something off about the three of you." She raised an eyebrow, and looked them up and down.

"We're from…" Paige started to explain but she was cut off.

"I got it." The girl said putting her hand up in the air as if to wave Paige's explanation. "I told you Brakum could end up causing problems." She looked at Chris accusingly, "but do you listen to me? No, of course not." Chris rolled his eyes. He knew that it was a waste to start arguing with her like this.

"Wait, excuse me? What do you mean 'you got it'?" Piper asked annoyed.

"I'm a mind reader. It's a lot easier to find out what happened that way than waiting for people to tell me."

"This is Sydney," Chris explained in an exasperated voice, "the impatient one of the family."

"Keep talkin Chris." Sydney glared warningly at him.

"Allow me to formally introduce you to Sydney Margaret Matthew-Halliwell. Sixteen years old, powers include orbing, projection, and of course mind reading. Attitude isn't really a power but it's defiantly a strong quality of hers." Pure explained, knowing that the sisters would be grateful for an explanation.

"Wait… Matthew-Halliwell?" Phoebe asked, turning to look at her youngest sister.

"Correct, first born child of Henry and Paige." Prue smiled at the shocked look on Paige's face.

"you just said first child. How many brothers and sisters do you have Sydney?" Piper asked.

Sydney smirked, "Three."

"Three… that makes four kids." Paige said, looking at her future daughter.

"Yeah, their down in the conservatory. The two littlest were asleep when I drooped them off so I left Chloe in charge of them in case anything went wrong." Sydney explained to the room at large.

"Chloe's here?" Patty spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah, she's downstairs squirt." Patty nudged her brothers arm and hurried toward the door but stopped half way there when she heard footsteps. A girl with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes came threw the door.

"What are you doing up here? Your supposed to stay with the kids." Sydney glared at the girl.

"I had to tell you something! William's waking up!"

"So what. He'll be fine."

"He doesn't like to be alone when he wakes up though."

"That's why you're supposed to be down there!" Sydney said annoyed. She looked at Paige, "Meet Chloe Sara Matthew-Halliwell. Orbing, freezing, projection, and one of the most annoying eleven year olds on the face of the planet. Your second child. Congratulations." She rolled her eyes.

They all jumped when they heard an earth shaking sound from downstairs. Literally, "SYDNEY!" the cry came and the ground began to shake and rumble under their feet. Bottles started to fall off of the shelves and shatter, books fell off of the table by the couch, Chris tried to hold onto the potion so it wouldn't spill, and Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue held onto stand which the Book of Shadows was resting on.

Sydney stood in the center of the room looking annoyed. "hey mom, _please_ do me a favor and when you have your third child, BIND HIS POWERS!" blue orbs appeared next to Sydney and a little boy with brown hair and eyes ran to her crying, he wrapped his arms around her legs and began to calm down a bit. The shaking slowly began to stop and the room remained motionlessly innocent. "This is William, William Samuel Matthew-Halliwell. Age six, orbing, telekinesis, and, incase you didn't guess it already, control over the earth. Good job, an emotional six year old with the ability to destroy half the city." Sydney grumbled as she lifted her brother into her arms. Paige's eyes were wide as she stared at her son who was now sniffling quietly with his arms rapped around Sydney's neck.

Everyone turned when they heard a small grunt from the stairs. A three-year-old girl carrying a worn out old doll shuffled quietly into the room. She had long, shinning black hair and her brown eyes were big and full of innocents. "Hi Niki." Chloe looked at the child. She looked at the eleven-year-old with wide eyes but shuffled right past her until she was standing in front of Paige. She looked up at her and raised her arms toward the ceiling, indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Paige hesitated before slowly lifting the child into her arms.

"This is your youngest little girl." Prue smiled at Paige, "Niki's three years old. Her full name is actually Nikala Rene Matthew-Halliwell."

"Nikala Rene…" Phoebe said slowly, "That's a beautiful name. What powers does she have?" all three sisters noticed Prue exchange a glance with Sydney.

"What?" Paige asked, slightly alarmed, pulling Nikala slightly closer to her.

"It's nothing. It's just that she doesn't have any powers." Prue explained, "Not yet at least." She corrected hurriedly. "she just hasn't shown any powers. Not even orbing."

"But she's three isn't she?" Piper asked, "Wyatt could do magic before he was born, and Chris came into his powers when he was a year and a half old. She should have shown some signs of her powers if she's already three. I would think she could orb at least."

"We think that she just hasn't really needed to use her powers yet so she just isn't using them at all." Chris explained, "We're not too worried about it. She'll be using her powers soon enough I think."

"Ok then… now that we've met everyone why don't we focus on our problems." Piper said, almost in an irritated voice. She noticed Sydney and Chris exchange a hesitant glance, but Piper chose to ignore it. "Wait a minute…" Piper stopped as she looked down at the book, "who's this demon?" She pointed at the page she was turned to, "He's not in our book in the past… Gregorio…?"

Prue, who was closest, glanced over Piper's shoulder "No, he wouldn't be. He was never a threat until recently. He's actually in the demonic council that we're fighting."

Phoebe and Paige glanced at the page as well. "Wow," Phoebe read swiftly down the page about Gregorio, "That's one powerful demon. _Fire-balls and brute strength are two of his three demonic powers. His third and most dangerous power is the ability to copy the power of demons, witches, warlocks, or any other magical being. He was striped of the ability to absorb powers, but the witch who defeated him did not have the strength to completely destroy his power, which is why he is still able to copy powers. Beware, however, that because the witch lacked enough powers Gregorio may one day regain his power of absorption in which case he will be able to take any power that he pleases._" Phoebe finished with her eyebrows raised.

"So, I'm guessing that he's like the leader of this little group we're fighting." Paige smiled, swaying Nikala gently back and forth. "He sounds pretty powerful."

"He is," Chris nodded, "but he's not the leader. There's another demon, more powerful than he is, that's leading them."

"Really…? Well, I hope he doesn't show up or we're screwed." Paige sighed.

"She."

"What?" Paige looked at Chris.

"I didn't say anything." Chris raised an eyebrow at his aunt.

"Then who just said…"

"I did." Everyone in the room turned to the corner where a bald man dressed all in black was standing. "I said that our leader is not a man, but _she_ happens to be a woman, and I don't really appreciate you reminding me of my lack of power."

The second generation of Halliwells' reacted quickly when the demon appeared. Sydney put William on his feet and pushed him toward Chloe who had already drawn closer to Patty and Peter.

"Niki, come here!" Paige quickly put down the little girl who hurried over to grab Chloe's hand.

"Get out of here you guys." Sydney ordered and Chloe orbed the group of children out of the room.

Chris had stepped in front of the demon while the younger Halliwell's had escaped. "What are you doing here Gregorio?"

"Why do you think I'm here? I came to kill The Charmed Ones of course." Gregorio smirked at Chris, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well then, you should just leave because that's not happening." Sydney glared at the demon as she moved to Chris's side. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all standing silently by the Book of Shadows with Pure. "Besides, your outnumbered. Six witches and only one demon, I don't care how powerful you are you're not going to win. There's no way we'll lose to you."

"Maybe I can't beat you on my own. But this really very fair now is it? Lets even it out shall we. Or better yet, why don't I just take the advantage." Eight demons appeared in the room at Gregorio's words.

"Damn it." Sydney muttered angrily.

There was a loud crash as an energy ball hit a shelf directly to Piper's right. "Woah!" Piper jumped away from the shelf, nearly knocking over Phoebe in the process. She turned around to look at the demon who had attacked. Five of the demons were advancing toward them. Gregorio and the additional three demons were already fighting with Chris and Sydney. Energy and fire balls were flying all over the room within minutes.

"look out!" Prue welled, putting Piper, Phoebe and Paige into a kneeling position, a fire-ball just barley missing them.

"Oh, this has gone a little to far and I'm starting to get pissed!" Piper yelled, looking from the now broken table in the corner to the demon. She pulled herself to her feet, pushing her dark hair out of her face in annoyance. She put her hands out in front of her and watched as the closest demon blew up before her. "ha!" Piper turned to look at her sisters, "our powers work here! Now lets kick some demon ass."

It wasn't long before Piper wasn't so confident in their abilities as she had been moments before. The demons proved to be more powerful then they had anticipated and they put a much more of a fight. There were explosions going off all over the room, either from the demons, Piper trying to blow the demons up, or objects from the room being thrown around. Chris was standing near the door to the attic, fighting one of the demons when the wooden door burst open in a huge gust of wind. A young girl was standing in the doorway, the last of the wind from the gust swirling past her into the room, making her hair blow forward. Her blue eyes flashed angrily as she looked at the scene before her, "What the _hell_ is going on?" she screamed. With one wave of her hand, another gust of wind swept into the room and knocked the remaining demons into the air before they hit the far wall. The six Halliwell's all stood exactly where they were. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stared at the strange girl, while Chris, Prue, and Sydney had their attention on the fallen demons.

Gregorio glared up at the girl from his position on the ground, "Don't think this is over." He warned before shimmering out of the room. All the other demons followed suit.

"Can't we have five minutes of peace around here?" The girl demanded angrily as she stomped into the room, "Do demons really have to attack every five minutes? We can't give up our lives to fighting all the time!"

"It's not like you've done very much to help us out today though, have you? You've been downstairs all day while we've been trying to take care of these demons." Chris replied angrily to the girl.

"Because I'm not going to waste my life fighting demons Chris! I'm sixteen! I should be having fun and parting with my friends like normal sixteen year olds, not ruining my teenage years!"

"I think you could have sparred us a few minutes today though." Chris argued

"I did! Or did you not notice how I just saved your butts?" she smirked, placing her hands on slim hips. "Which brings me to my next point. Just because I have more powers than everyone else doesn't mean that I have to do everything around here either. You always call me to deal with the powerful demons of fix the biggest messes."

"no we don't."

"Either me or Wyatt!"

Chris's only response was to roll his eyes. "Well, you missed a lot today." He turned to look at the others in the room, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Phoebe responded. She couldn't stop staring at the strange girl.

"Oh, and what did I miss? Some potion making?" the girl asked sarcastically as strode across the room to stand on the right of Sydney and Prue, placing Prue in the middle of the three.

"No," Chris replied, "Brakum attacked earlier."

"Brakum…? He must have been difficult to deal with. He has how many powers? Oh yeah, right… like… none."

"No, he switched some people in the time stream."

"What?"

"What? You didn't notice? I thought you were so amazing that you already would have realized that these are The Charmed Ones from the past."

There was no reply as the girl stared at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "Well that's interesting isn't it? Kind of a smart idea on their part too."

"Yeah." Chris nodded and turned to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "Let me introduce her. Well, there's something you need to know about her first. You know how Wyatt is really powerful and all, because he's the first born son of a Charmed One? Well, the same concept goes for the first born daughter of a Charmed One as well." He paused, "That's Mia here."

"Mia Carmen Halliwell. First born daughter of a Charmed One. My powers include freezing, orbing, shielding, blowing things up, and power over air and water" She smiled at them. She wore a low cut, hot pink shirt with elbow length sleeves. She was also wearing a short jean skirt. And a white sash served as a headband to pull back her long blond hair.

"Just barley the first born." Sydney grumbled, "Pure or I could have easily had those powers."

"But you don't do you sweetie?" Mia smirked.

"See," Prue began to explain, "Mia's only a week older than me; exactly seven days older. And I'm exactly seven days older than Sydney."

"Wait, then that would mean that you're…" Phoebe looked at Mia.

"Meet my little sister." Chris said, then his voice became annoyed, "You have the first born son and the first born daughter. Lucky you mom. But I'm the only one of your children whose _not _exceptionally powerful."

"Stop sulking Chris." Mia ordered. "Lets stop wasting time and get to work on these demons."

"Now you feel like helping." Chris sighed.

"Yeah, I have a party tonight so I might as well help while I can."

"You're going to that party still?" Sydney asked, in disbelief.

"Of course I am. I told you I'm not giving up my life for demons. So enjoy having my great powers here to help while you can cuz there only going to be here for a short amount of time."


End file.
